


The Omega and the Alpha

by Warmsmiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BoyxBoy, Disney Movies, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, M/M, The Fox and the Hound - Freeform, a/o/b, alternate universe - a/o/b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmsmiles/pseuds/Warmsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an Alpha who was best friends with Omega Louis. However, Anne wants to kill Louis as he is an Omega and she'll do anything to get him. She even has her other Alpha Gemma to help her. As Louis and Harry get older they start to become more of enemies. Will they drift away?</p><p>Or</p><p>The fox and the hound - except in instead of Hound, (Harry) Alpha and instead of Fox (Louis) Beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are mind messages through wolf form, as they can't talk - they speak their thoughts through their minds, and other wolves hear it.

Jay never thought she would find a small Omega on her farmhouse doorstep. But when she had found him, she was more than happy to take him in. She saw it as a blessing, something that she would always protect, and cherish deeply. After all, he was one of a kind.

"Louis!" Jay tried to stop the Omega from tormenting the poor donkey, but Louis was too busy panicking after the donkey swung it's legs to listen to his mothers voice. "Oh gosh!" She cried as she tried to calm the grey animal by stroking it's long nose.

"Sorry momma, it just sorta happened..." Louis looked down apologetically, as Jay sighed, pulling her brown hair away from her face and walked over to hug the fragile boy.

"Oh Lou, I can't stay made at you." She stroked his feathery brown hair at the back before pulling out from his warm embrace. "Now go, run along and make sure you come back home before dawn." Jay smiled shooing the young Omega so she could carry on with the farm work. Louis left, jogging out of the barn and behind the farm area where the woods were. He quickened his pace as he shifted into wolf form, although he was only small as he was an omega. As he got to his destination, he stood next to the chocolate brown furred Beta with the same coloured eyes.

 _Hey Lou, we were just finishing our morning training._ The slightly bigger wolf (as he was a Beta) spoke to Louis.

 _What are Niall and Zayn doing to each other?_   Louis questioned as he looked away from the Blonde alpha that was pining a Raven haired beta to the ground.

 _Defence mechanisms._ Liam sighed, walking over to the other wolves to get them to stop licking each other and carry on fighting however, it was no use as the two seemed inseparable. They were mates after all. Louis wanted a mate, which was something he didn't have - but he knew his time would come...  _Niall, Zayn you two need to stop this!_ Liamspoke sternly again.

 _Oh lighten up Liam, why don't you go and find the rest of the pack?_ Zayn half spoke and half laughed as Niall was licking the other wolf's ear. Liam huffed before replying.

 _No, I need you two to stop fondling each other for ten minutes so we can train before going back to the rest of the pack!_ Liam whined. Louis smiled, the best he could in wolf form, at his friends. He wasn't part of the pack as he had Jay, who was human but unconditionally loved Louis. As one of the packs rules is that if an outsider is to join the pack, which Louis was - an outsider, they must move out of their homes and live with the rest of the pack. Which Louis refused to do as he loved his mother too much to leave her yet. Louis knew of the consequences of being a lone wolf. Being weaker, slower and smaller, but he didn't care. His mother was all he had besides his three friends. However, Louis was allowed to go and see the pack members sometime, he wasn't allowed to associate with them for more than 4 hours without an Alpha there. Which to Louis' convenience, Niall was an Alpha, who was trusted by "the boss" (who was the ultimate leader of the pack, the highest Alpha) 

 _Well, good luck. I think I'm going for a walk._ Louis announced nodding his head goodbye to the three of them and bounding off in the opposite direction he came.

 

***

Harry was thrown onto the muddy ground and was welcomed with a smile by two women. One human (The eldest one that brought him here) and another Alpha. (just like Harry)

The human was slim, tan and had back hair with green eyes. The other Alpha (That Harry could tell by the smell of her) had brown eyes and pastel blue hair that complimented her skin.

"You, are going to stay here with Gemma, unless you want to be killed." Anne warned Harry "Gemma here is going to teach what it is to be a hunter Alpha, isn't that right Gem?" Anne, the human spoke the last part to Gemma whilst still facing Harry with a large grin. Gemma just rolled her eyes and nodded as Anne walked off into the house after giving a warning look to Harry and saying she was going to make some dinner for them all, leaving the two Alphas to get to know each other.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked as soon as Anne was gone. Not knowing who these people truly was and why he was sort of abducted here.

"To become a hunter," Gemma smirked. "You will one day hunt Betas and Omegas with me."

"I-I don't want to," The young Alpha pouted. Over an hour ago he was fine, in his wolf form roaming free, until he was caught. Then he'd been thrown around carelessly into what he could only have thought to be the back of an empty, large cold van and brought to this strange place that smelt off.

"Let me explain." The brightly coloured haired girl spoke sternly as she sat in front of Harry. "You are a lone Alpha yes?" Gemma continued without letting Harry say a word. "Anne - she found you and brought you here to help me catch and kill Betas and Omegas that roam in the woods in front of our house as they are rare nowadays, yet some still roam in these woods as they think it is safe. Soon enough, you will find yourself sniffing out an Omega or a Betas scent and you will be expected to kill it. But sometimes, your instinct will become too much and you may end up doing... Other things as well as killing them. We have to make sure we kill them in wolf form though, as we need their fur more than anything. And killing them in wolf form keeps them in wolf form. Anne will sell the skin and fur and we'll eat the rest." She smiled as it was no big deal to kill an animal of their kind. But just as Harry was going to be, Gemma was brainwashed into thinking that Betas and Omegas are wrong and that there should only be Alpha wolves existing.

Harry nodded his head, even though he knew it was wrong. It seemed if he just went along with what was happening, he'd be fine.

****

The next day whilst Anne was inside the house. Anne and Harry were in their barn. Anne was lying down in her wolf form, her ears twitching ever so often whilst Harry sat crossed legged out of his mind with boredom.

"Do you smell that?" Harry asked as he stood up sniffing, his skin getting goose bumps as he inhaled the smell once again. Gemma lifted her head up, sniffing in deeply before howling quietly, meaning she thought it smelt good whilst in wolf form.

 _It's dinner, Anne cooks up the Betas and Omegas real nice..._ She thought to Harry, laying her head on the back of her blue paws. It was a big mistake to dye your hair if you were a wolf, Harry thought- but not to Gemma -  as it didn't look too good in wolf form, it just looked weird to Harry.  

"That's not it, it smells better," Harry insisted as Gemma shook her head.

 _You would think so, I bet you haven't had much experience with the smell of cooked Beta._ Gemma's tongue was sticking out now, as she thought about the amazing taste of - to how Harry sees it - her own kind.

"I'm going to check.." Harry said slowly as he made his way too the barn door.

 _Fine, but if you get into trouble because you didn't stay here. Then I am not helping you get out of it._ Gemma huffed, getting up onto all fours and turning around so she wasn't facing Harry no more before lying back onto her stomach and paws.

"I won't I won't, I'll be back before you know it..." Harry waved her off leaving to find the entreating scent. Soon enough, Harry was in his wolf form and was running into the woods, tracking the beautiful smell as it seemed to become closer and closer.

****

Louis had been running for only ten minutes when he ran straight into something big and heavy. He rolled down the forest hill, tangled with whatever he collided with - whatever it was growled. He let out a low groan as he got up only to bow down in fear at what he saw. Getting up from the ground was a large black wolf that smelled like an Alpha - Which was intoxicating. Louis had never seen this wolf before, but was intimidated as much as he felt safe next to this bulky Alpha. Louis took a step back, not wanting to seem disrespectful to the Alpha, and so he wasn't hurt by the thing.

 _Sorry..._ He said slowly. As the Alpha went back to doing what he was doing when Louis hit him, sniffing the ground. Louis stood there as the Alpha sniffed closer and closer to him and Louis didn't move a muscle, as he was afraid. _W-What are you doing?_

 _Sniffing._ A low voice came into Louis' head and he almost fell over at the sound. It was amazing.

 _I know that- But what exactly are you sniffing?_ Louis questioned flopping his head sideways, making his left ear stick up in the process. The Alpha sniffed his way up to Louis' paw before replying breathlessly.

_Apparently, you..._

 

 

 


	2. Nice To Meet You

_Apparently, you..._

_****_

Louis sat there for a second dumbfounded. Letting the words sink in. After all, why would an Alpha be sniffing out Louis, he isn't part of a pack, he's nothing special. He quietly asked  _Why me?_ He cringed as it sounded a lot more rude than intended.

 _I... Don't know? I was tracking this smell I found, it turned out to be you._ The black wolf explained howling before sitting in front of Louis waggling his tail.

 _W-why'd you howl?_ Louis asks suspiciously. 

 _Because, when we find what we are tracking, we howl!_  The alpha explained excitedly  _That's our second rule._ He elaborated. Louis didn't bother to ask what 'the rules' where. But Louis looked at the large alpha as his tail wagged. That's when Louis realised, the Alpha didn't smell the same as the Alpha's in his friends' pack, this makes the Omega curious, once again flopping his wolf head to the side. But still not daring to look into the Alphas eyes.

 _What pack are you in?_ He asks without thinking. Automatically regretting it as Louis knows he should mind his own business and not question others, especially a much larger, stronger Alpha. 

 _I-I'm kind of not - in a pack - I have a human master and another Alpha who I live with I guess..._ He spoke slowly as if letting Louis devour the information, to take it and use it elsewhere, it intrigued the small Omega yet he felt like it screamed danger at the same time. Alluring yet alarming.  _And yourself?_ The Alpha added, realising he hasn't asked Louis this yet.

 _I have a human mum... I live with her._ Louis replied. He didn't know why he was telling the wolf things he wouldn't usually tell a stranger. It's just that the Alpha would look at him with those welcoming, unjudgemental forest green eyes with so much curiosity - it would be hard for Louis to resist them. _My name's Louis by the way... What's yours?_ The Omega asked shyly, not wanting to seem needy to talk to the Alpha, yet for some reason, still wanting to talk to him. 

 _Harry..._ The Alpha nodded  _Nice to meet you Louis._ The Omega now properly took in the Alpha, studying all of his features, he feels as though he should. Yet Louis feels a little discombobulated - he hasn't got the slightest idea as to why though.

 _Ditto._ Was the only kind of sentence Louis was able to say whilst in his trance. He watched the Alpha intently, seeing how his black fur would sway sideways when the wide picked up a little, the way his tail wagged whilst he sat; all of this made Louis wonder what Harry would look like in Human form. He knows that Harry would still have those captivating eyes and curly hair, but can't possibly think of it humanly possible. Just at this moment, as Louis was indulging in his thoughts, a powerful howl came from the distance - Harry's ears struck up listening intently as he stood.

 _I - I have to go, my master is calling..._ Harry explained as Louis stood too.  _I'd love too see you again sometime. Goodbye Louis._ And as that was said, Harry sprinted off on all fours leaving Louis before he had a chance to say bye to the Alpha. The omega watched the Curly-haired wolf disappear into the trees. He looked around, only now realising it's dark, and his own mother would be worrying if he didn't come home soon. So on that thought, he made his way home. 

 

* * *

 

When Harry returned to his apparently new home, Anne scowled at the wolf as he shifted back to his human form. Gemma threw some joggers to the young Alpha and he accepted them, pulling them up his seemingly never ending legs. Harry looks up to the women in front of him, both looking unimpressed. "What?" He asked confusedly.

"Where did you go? Without my permission." Anne demanded crossing her arms and looking disapprovingly at her new Alpha.  

"I went into the forest, I was looking around and I found a-" 

"I don't care what you found. You're not going to see it again if you carry on the way you are. One of my rules is consulting me before you leave the farm or anywhere we are." Anne reminded the curly-haired boy harshly,  as he looked down at his feet. "You do this again, and you'll suffer the consequences of your actions. But as it is your first day here, I don't particularly want to punish you. But I promise you this Harry. If you do this next week, next month, or even tomorrow - you will know what comes with disobeying me." 

"Yes, master." Harry spoke quietly, lacking the bold confidence he usually had when conversing with others. 

"Now, dinner is ready -you may come inside the house now." Anne said stepping to the side to allow Harry and Gemma to go into the house before her. 

The house was pretty large, only Anne would stay in the house though. Anne cleaned, cooked, slept, watched TV and read books all alone, making the Alphas sleep outside in the large barn because in Anne's eyes, that's all they were - wolves; wolves that should be kept outside. Although she allowed them the privilege of eating in the dining room with them, as she explained earlier that day at breakfast to Harry. They walked through the hallway in silence, Gemma in front with Harry following and Anne behind watching the two Alphas as they walked. The walls of the dining room were covered in heads of lifeless animals that she has presumably killed and beheaded herself to hang on her walls. There were all kinds of creatures: Bears, Gazelles, Lions, Omegas and Betas. But one that stood out the most by far, was the large Alpha head that was in the middle of the main wall, with a gold plaque underneath that read:'Ed: Male alpha (1983-2013)' This scared Harry the most as Gemma told him that their was an alpha before him as Anne has always had two Wolf hunters (as Anne likes to call them) at a time and the last one was killed by Anne herself as he didn't obey and oblige the rules.

Harry gulped. He has ate meals with the lifeless creatures in front of him twice already, but he doesn't particularly like them -no, he despises them. It reminds him of who he doesn't want to be. He doesn't want to be hell bound to human Master and become - in Harry's eyes; a cannibal. He sighs sitting in the seat now known as his - since last night. He looks to the plate that is in front of him, cringing as he knows what it is. It's another wolf. And if he doesn't eat at least half, he'll be breaking one of the rules that Gemma had explained to him. Bad things happen from not listening to the rules. You end up on the wall. So as Anne speaks of what Harry will be doing tomorrow, Harry plays with most of his food, only eating the necessary amount before asking to be excused. He was accepted his leave and stood up thanking Anne for the food (Which he didn't like) and scurrying back to the barn that him Gemma and himself had to sleep in. 

Harry got to the brown wooden barn with straw scattered all over the floor. He looked around the surroundings he'll soon be properly familiar with: The stacks of hay in the far left corner where Gemma sleeps. The wooden hang boxes that are nailed to the back wall one containing bandages, gauzes and other medical equipment as well as one full of soaps, sponges and toiletries, and the last one had magazines, books and other 'luxuries' Anne said they could have. A hang nail on the wall underneath the middle wooden box was used as a hook to hold a brown sack that contained apples in. Another thing Anne said is a privilege that would be taken away if taken advantage of - like eating in the house and the books. On the side walls, there is a tap - this tap drips constantly into the dog bowl that has been placed underneath it. Harry finds it disgusting how his so-called-Master wants him to drink from it. Yet he doesn't dare complain as he thinks the bowl would be take away and he'd be left to drinking from the actual tap. Harry sighs sitting down on one of the Barrels adjacent to the stacks of hay, putting his feet up on the other. He felt sick. He was repulsed with what he was made to eat. He stood up going to the toilet that they had on the left side of the barn - open for anyone to see. He quickly began heaving and threw up all of what he was forced to eat. He groaned standing up and going to the dripping tap and shoving his hand under it, cupping them to put the water in his face to clean up a little. He sighed rubbing his face. Walking over to the back wall retrieving an apple from the sack. He sat on the barrel once again to eat the apple. He sighed once again.

Gemma came back an hour later, going straight over to the hay stacks, changing into her wolf form as that how she preferred to sleep - for a reason unknown to Harry. Harry looked to the Alpha then decided he too should get some sleep, especially if Anne wants to speak with him tomorrow. Although, as he leant his head on the barrel he was sat on less than a minute ago, he thought of one thing and one thing only. ]

The small Omega with brown hair and the most hypnotic blue eyes he had ever seen.


	3. Not The Only One

A simmering summer morning and there was a mellow warmth in the air. A sweet surrendering scent of the moist morning dew that cascades all around the sublime forest. The freshly painted leaves from the tall trees had a certain youthful look of them; they were a gleeful green. There was the sound of falling water that emphasised the the small slope in the water that created a waterfall - although the water was still; it twinkled, as if you were to step on the incandescent liquid, it would ripple elegantly. The passive and daunting forest has the appeal of a forgotten land, to most humans. The isolated forest remained in a capsule, untouched by the destructive essence of man, only for wolfs.

That's one of the things Louis liked about the forest behind the old farmhouse he lived in, it was a place that only wolfs went to. He knows that their are only three houses that are in a mile proximity of the forest and that is his own, the packs house and the Hunters house is on the opposite side of the forest, four acres away from his own house. He wasn't allowed near there. Besides, it was across the lake - Louis never went across the lake as his mum had told him of the hunters that killed wolfs like him, because he was unique - he was a male Omega, and Louis knew it was a rare thing to be.

He knew if someone had a chance, they'd take him. But Louis was also blessed to have a protective mother and a pack that would always help him, even if he wasn't a part of it. Niall, Liam and Zayn saw Louis as one their best friends, a part of the pack, so they had his back - they'd fight for Louis. They see his vulnerability through his wolf, especially Niall as he was Alpha, he knows an omega with such rarity should be kept safe. Especially when something rare is also unfortified from not being in a pack. As this makes something vulnerable much more small, more weak, more innocent. Louis doesn't see this as a reason to lock himself away from the world. It isn't too bad being small. In his opinion, it's not bad at all. The only thing he has to do is make sure he stays in the farmhouse when he is on his heats - which is only every three months since his mum got him suppressants for them.  

Louis looked into the disorientated replica of himself in the water that glistened. He had turned into his human form around ten minutes ago, liking the slow, gentle breeze that comes through the trees to the river. He sat at the bank, feet dipped into the cool water that contrasted well with the hot weather they were having during the summer they were currently having. This is where he thinks, he has spent hours in this very spot re-evaluating everything he possibly could in his life. About his thoughts; his regrets, his blithe, his happiness and his most cherishable moments. Louis likes to think he's a carefree guy who doesn't give a care in the world. But in reality, he cares what people think of him, he has a desirable need for things to be fixed when someone's upset, including himself. Louis is also scared, he knows there are Alphas, even Betas that are stronger than him, more emotionally assertive than him, less sensitive, less optimistic about fate than him. Louis is fragile, he hates showing his vulnerability as much as he hates knowing someone isn't fully there for him. He knows people see this as selfish, as there are real problems that people deal with that he has never had to do. He's always had his mother to support him and raise him, he's always had Liam, Niall and Zayn to talk to - even though he don't tell them this kind of stuff -  he has food to eat and clothes on his back. 

He looks further down the river, watching the way the mandarin sun rise from it's watery grave, to light the green leaves on the trees and wake up the birds that sing contently in the branches. Louis likes the way the river goes from pure tranquillity to the blissful yet busy river when the sun fully rises, he sees it as hope. Hope of the new day that could have any possibility, any outcome. Louis likes to see everyday as new - as cliché and stupid as it sounds, Louis believes in chances being first or second, fate and new beginnings. It's just him. 

* * *

 

He had his plan. He knew exactly what he was doing - even if what he was doing could get him in trouble he had to. He needed to leave - staying would have made things worse, it would make things harder for him. He hated his nightmares, he wasn't supposed to be scared. Wasn't supposed to let them effect him. But they did, and damn, he thought he was a coward for doing so. He left before sunrise, knowing better than to break more than two of the rules and waking up his master as well. He changes into his Wolf form, running as fast as he can from the barn, from his dreams, from his emotions. Weak is something he doesn't want to be, but when he comes face to face with his past - because that's what his dreams are, they're memories. Horrible, retched memories that haunt him, memories that never fade. The darkness never stops surrounding Harry. No matter how fast he runs, no matter how hard he tries; He can't escape his thoughts.

The young alpha ran on all fours, just running and running - freeing his mind of his memories. He runs through the thick trees and green leaves on the low branches that slither across his fur like silk. He runs to what he thought was the end of the forest. Only to realise he was at a river. The middle of the forest. He stops in his tracks, his fur sticking up, heart beating faster, senses becoming stronger. He then started to follow the sweet smell that lingered the air, it was intoxicating to the Alpha. A smell of pure bliss, coconuts, honeysuckles and the fresh air of a beach. Harry listened to his surroundings, hearing birds singing their sweet symphonies. It was becoming light now. The sun was climbing its way over the trees, only revealing small parts of itself as it peaks through the willow tree's leaves.

Harry follows the smell. As the smell gets stronger, his senses become sharper, his body having this tingling sensation that he don't think he'd get used to, yet loves at the same time. The wolf sniffs his way across a small bridge before walking in the direction of the beaming sun. He keeps his head down, following the trail on the river bank with the sweet sensation. Soon his nose hits the smell, and an object - he hears a gasp and the object shuffles away from him, as if it was scared. Only when the wolf lifts his head up, his green eyes rising before his head does he see a blue eyed, feathery haired beautiful man does he stop moving all together.

"H-Harry?" The wolf lifted with a jolt at that, recognising the voice. It's not one he's heard. But it's been in his mind. It had a conversation with him. This sensational smelling human isn't human. He's an Omega. With angelic eyes.


	4. Millionaires

He's an Omega. With angelic eyes.

***

Harry was quick to sit down, and looked at the Omega he only knew in wolf form. He felt obliged to lay in front of the human. But he realised how weird it would be for an Alpha to bow to an Omega he had met only a day ago. The blue eyed boy watched the Alpha carefully, looking for any signs of danger in the Alpha's eyes. There wasn't any, only warmth and kindness that sped up Louis' heartbeat. The alpha then changed into his human form, feeling Louis should know what he looked like. Harry was running on instinct. He didn't know what to do. So he sat beside the Omega; taking off his shoes and socks to put his feet in the shimmering water. He watched as it created small ripples, like Harry broke the still calmness. But when he turned to Louis, who was looking at him, everything was tranquil once again. 

"What are you dong here?"  Louis was the first to talk, and break their peaceful aroma with his dulcet velvety voice. Harry watched Louis' eyes, the way they glitter with wonderment and innocence. A small smile grew onto Harry's face, his dimples hallowing his cheeks.

"I woke up early; and I followed the smell..." Harry spoke truthfully making himself blush with embarrassment as he wasn't going to say that to Louis, making Louis breathe a laugh.

" I didn't think I smelt that bad to be honest, the first time I thought it might have been because I was running, but a second; that's gotta be bad." Louis replied biting his bottom lip to hide his smile. Although Harry saw it.

"No," The alpha laughed because, god, Louis' laugh seemed infectious, "I meant it in a good way, I swear." He added a little more seriously because he was guilty just in case Louis thought he actually meant it. Louis sensed Harry's guilt and nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Hey, I know... I was joking, don't worry about it." He smiled softly to Harry who nodded in appreciation.

"Why are you here so early anyway?" The Alpha asked.

"I... I come here most mornings, I like to think about things; watch the sun rise... The only place I'm truly alone you know." Louis replied. 

"Oh, sorry... I'll leave if you want me to.." He stood from the river bank but Louis put a hand on his ankle to stop Harry from going anywhere. Harry felt a jolt at the touch and looked down quickly to Louis, who felt it too and moved his hand away from Harry automatically, thinking it was because Harry was angry as Louis touched him. The alpha just sat back down, closer to Louis this time; as they carried on talking. Both wolfs were confused, they answered every question the other had almost automatically, without even thinking about it - sometimes telling each other bits of information they'd rather not have said but for some reason still did. It was around 8 am now, they had been sat talking for about two hours, non-stop. 

"So what do you think about when you're here?" Harry asked as he looked around again, before he realised there was nothing more interesting than Louis and concentrated back on the Omega, who leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. Feeling comfortable with him, feeling like he knew everything yet nothing at the same time about Harry.

"Everything you know... My mum, my friends, the town that's a mile away, almost everything and anything whatever comes to mind." Louis furrowed his eyebrows, only wanting to say a simple nothing. Harry noticed the smaller boy's bafflement and grew curious himself as to why. He leaned his head on top of Louis'. 

"Well, how is everything to you, Lou?" He asked slowly, in his deep husky voice. They both felt this connection to each other, indescribable, unexplainable... 

"Everything's... Weird. I'm only sixteen, and I feel like everything has already happened for me. Like this is all I have. The forest and my mother. I mean, I love them both and I don't know what I'd do without either of them." Louis confessed.

"You're life has only just begun Lou." Harry started. "I mean, I'm eighteen and in the past two years so much has happened... Not that I want what happened to me to happen to you but... This isn't it for you."

"What has happened to you?" The Omega asked worriedly. From the distance on the other side of the river was a loud howl that made Louis jump and Harry stand mumbling curses to himself. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I-" The alpha sighed. "I'll be back... Tomorrow at the same time, maybe earlier. But I have to go, I'm sorry, she's waiting!" Harry changed back into his wolf form and nuzzled his nose into Louis' neck before turning and running back across the bridge and to his Masters house. Louis watched in astonishment, and bewilderment as Harry crossed the bridge and faded away into the many trees. Then it hit Louis: Harry was from the other side of the river. Harry was what his mother has been warning him about.

Harry's an Omega hunter.

* * *

Here he was again, running as fast as he could. But this time it wasn't to escape his nightmares. No it was quite the opposite; he was running towards his own personal hell. His own hatred. His master. He hated the way she treated him. He's lived with her and the other Alpha for no more than three days and already hates it there. He isn't treated right, who the hell was supposed to live with a barn.

Harry strode sloppily back to the battered barn and shamelessly lowered his head, knowing his new master would be waiting. He was more terrified than anything as he knew that his master was strict and would only have accepted his foolishness once - this was the second time he has disobeyed her.   
The young alpha didn't know what to expect from Anne. He didn't know what her punishments were like nor did he anticipate to find out, despite his former actions the wolf didn't want to be punished, especially when he just wanted some peace in the morning.   
He bowed his head yet looked up to the human as a sign of respect, he couldn't afford to screw anything up, not now that his master was angry with him. He saw her scowl and instantly laid down as his way of showing regret - his black fluffy ears were now flat on his head as his bushy tail swooped down to lay heavy on the floor.

"Where were you?" The human spat looking down disgustingly at the wolf. The wolf quickly changed to his human form to speak with his master. Although he stayed on the floor cross legged looking down.

"I just went to the lake. I-Im sorry master I just-"

"Shut up!" Anne interrupted Harry, making the alpha quieten. "You've said enough and definitely done more than enough. You should know what comes next, for acting so insolent. Your audacious behaviour is what's getting you into trouble - and for that you will be punished."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Louis went to find his friends later on in the day, after another encounter with Harry he couldn't get him out of his mind. The alpha's curly unruly hair that seemed to still manage to have perfection and his familiar forest green eyes that twinkled yet burnt out at the same time, like a sort of loss but hope, Louis couldn't really explain. The boy was still in his human form, walking through the entangled branches and mossy dew that covered the ground beneath his feet. He went to his friends pack's tree house, being allowed up there (one again only with another Alpha present). As soon as Louis reached the top step of the tree house, all the quiet talking that was present before, stopped. Eyes were on the Omega inquisitively, and Louis sat down oblivious to the questionable faces in the room. That was, until Zayn spoke up.

"Hey Lou.... Why do you smell so different?" The Beta spoke softly, but still sounding full of alarm and intrusion. 

"What? No I don't. I spent all morning at the lake and I am taking suppressants." The Omega replied as he crossed his legs. Louis always made sure he was careful, especially since he lives next to a forest. It was imperative to him to take his suppressants that both suppressed his heats for three months and stopped him from being pregnant. 

"It smells like you've been with a-" Liam started. 

"Alpha." Niall concluded, and the Betas nodding, as Niall had the best smelling sense, but even as Betas they could smell the difference on their friend. 

"Guys. Calm okay, nothing has happened and I don't smell different so shut up." Louis remarked. After that, no one brought it up again because they knew Louis was suborn. If he wasn't going to say anything now, he probably won't ever say anything about it. But Niall, Liam and Zayn could all still smell the stench of an Alpha that wasn't in the pack and it made them on edge. They were concerned for both Louis and their own pack. There has never been a rouge Alpha in the forest before, they've never been raided because their territory was very secretive. Only the pack memebers and Louis know about it. Louis didn't even tell his mum that there was a pack, just that his friends lived deep in the forest.

The four of them spent the rest of the day in the tree house, most of the time just enjoying each others presence as it was quiet. It was raining though, so they listened to the rain for the most of the day. Listening to the way it slapped the forest trees' leaves and splatted into puddles and mud on the ground. The summery morning was overridden by clouds, turning dark around midday and ever since it had been raining. 

 

Louis left at dusk, knowing he should go back home to his mum. He'd stole Niall's jacket to go home in as it was still raining. He said goodbye to his friends and left the treehouse. The walk home was no more than fifteen minutes, but with the way Louis walks it was twenty. So he made his way down the almost dark and wet dirt path that led to his house. 

The rocky narrow path wasn't at all very safe. Louis thought  he'd just slip and simply die as he'd land in the nettle pit either side of the path. He might have been over exaggerating but it was completely easy to do in Louis' mind. He kept his head down so he didn't get rain all in his face, and he hated it when his fringe was slapped to his forehead. However, his head snapped up when he heard a low groan and something hit the floor behind him. Louis stood there frozen for a second until his initial shock wore off and he turned to see a person. Someone had groaned, and someone had hit the floor - well, more like fell. 

Louis blinked a few times looking around to see if anyone was following the man on the ground before slowly making his way to the stranger. The Omega crouched down to the man who had his back to Louis and he nudged the body. 

"Excuse me?" Louis was always quite awkward when he didn't know what to do. He'd rather fall into the nettle pit and die than be in this awkward situation. Yet he sucked it up and turned the body to reveal- oh. Blood. There was definitley a lot of that, a lot of blood. Louis hesitantly turned the person fully so they were looking at him, through the blood and the tears and saw the not-so-bright forest green eyes.

"L-lou..." His voice was almost inaudible, saying only that before those green eyes rolled back and his body went limp. Louis panicked, quickly getting up and changing into his wolf form and putting the Alpha onto his back carrying him carefully yet as quickly as he could in the rain back to his house. His mother would know what to do. Upon arriving at his house. His mother was waiting for him on the doorstep with disapproval on her face. 

"Louis William Tomlinson, you should have been home  _before dusk._ Not an hour later." Jay spoke from the doorstep knowing Louis would hear with his wolf ears from the edge of the woods. There was about half an arce between the forest and the house that was used for the chickens to run around a little in the daytime that busied thier back graden. Louis carried Harry to his mum and laid down in front of his mum so Jay could see the battered body on her son's back. 

"Oh my god. Louis what happened!" The question was rhetorical as Jay knew he couldn't talk back in his wolf form. Jay opened the front door and told Louis to take him inside into the kitchen. Louis did so and Jay helped get Harry onto the table before Louis changed back into his human form. 

"Mum, please help him. I-I was walking home and he just-" Louis pancked and started rambling so Jay shushed him. 

"Love, go and get come warm water and a wash cloth. I'll sort him out." Jay spoke softly and kindly to the Omega knowing he was in a state. Then Louis rushed off to get the things his mother told him to get. 

Twenty minutes later, Harry was cleaned up and Jay gave him stitches on his head. Jay had gone into the living room whilst Louis stayed with Harry. The Omega didn't want to leave Harry yet had no idea why he wanted to stay. He looked at him sadly, seeing all of his bruises and small cuts as well as the eight stitches he had on his head. The Omega's heart broke slightly at the sight. Such a soft, defined face was now battered and it looked quite painful. All Louis could think was, who did it?

It took two hours for Harry to wake up, but he did it with a flinch and a groan. Louis stood up from the wooden kitchen chair he was sat on a little too quickly causing the back of the chair to hit the stone floor with a loud slap. Harry looked over to the noise with furrowed eyebrows, when he saw Louis his face kind of softened and he laid his head back 

"Are you okay?" Louis asked as he set the chair back up onto its four legs and came closer to Harry, who was still lying on the kitchen table. The Alpha nodded, which caused Louis to ask another question. "What happened?"

Harry sighed, knowing he couldn't just lie, Louis did just save his life. "You know how I said I was't born here..." He started as he slowly sat up and looked to Louis again. The Omega slowly nodded. "Well, I was abducted..." Harry lowered his head. "I was brought to this barn across the river in the forest and was told if I tried to ever run away I'd be killed." 

Louis wasn't going to say anything, and just let Harry continue with what he was trying to say but he couldn't help himself. "You're a hunter right? You kill people like me...." He spoke quietly and a little frightened as he didn't want to hear the answer. 

"That's why I was brought here..." Harry looked to Louis wanting to see his reaction and the Omega looked so small and fragile, Harry somehow sensed Louis was scared. "It doesn't mean I want to though, I was kidnapped rememeber. I don't want to hurt nobody." Louis didn't reply to that, so Harry thought explaining what happened would be best right now. "Anyway, the human who abducted me, she said I was to call her my master. She and this other Alpha who lies in the barn told me what I was to do, who I was to be, how I had to do it...." The alpha gulped. "If I don't, I get killed... I get beheaded and put on a plauke which will be hung in my masters dining room. That's what happened to the last Alpha." Louis didn't know what to say, so Harry continued. "She expects me to kill something by the end of the month... You know how I was at the lake with you this morning," Harry didn't wait for Louis to confirm, he just carried on. "When I returned, she told me that I shouldn't have left without her permission. A-and I got punished-" Harry shook his head. 

"What do you mean punished?" Louis finally spoke up.

"She... erm, she made the other Alpha hurt me, then when I was weakened she kept hitting me with this sort of stick. I think it was a crane but..."  The Alpha sniffled. "It really fucking hurt," 

"I'm sorry... I didnt mean to- to make you..." Louis really didn't know what to say, he thought Harry was a wonderful person, who really  could hurt someone as nice as Harry. 

"I'm afraid to go back..." The Alpha admitted. "But I have to." 

"You don't, say here, you can stay here as long as you need to." Louis felt a sort of ache for Harry, it actually upset him to see the Alpha so vunerable.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," 

"Stay here, just for tonight..." Louis tried to pursuade, not wanting Harry to go to the place that has hurt the Alpha. "You can go back in the morning." Harry only sighed and nodded as he wiped his eyes not wanting to cry, especially in front of an Omega. So instead he stood up, a little shakily. 

"Hey, careful" Louis held onto Harry's hand to steady him, and at the exact moment Louis' hand touched Harry's warm skin the air around the two had disappeared, causing them both to suck a deep breath in. Harry then growled as Louis looked up to him. Louis immdiatley let go of Harry and took a step back clearing his throat. "You should have something to drink..." 

"Uh, yeah..." Harry rubs the back of his neck whilst Louis turns around to the sink and gets Harry some water, he gives it to the Alpha who drinks it all and gives Louis a small smile when he give the glass back. 

Jay comes in about 5 minutes after, and looked at the two boys. "So, who's going to explain?" She said sitting down at the table, Louis sat down too gesturing for Harry to do the same.

Then the story was told once again. 


End file.
